


Matchmakers

by celmatesakiller



Series: Destiel Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel bingo #3, Fire, M/M, Matchmakers gone wrong, cas and dean try to be sneaky, this one was really rushed oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: Dean and Cas plan to play matchmakers with their brothers, but things don’t quiet turn out how they expect





	Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “a hint of sabriel”

“He’s so infuriating and I just- uhg!” Dean has heard it all before. It was a constant string of Gabe this and Gabe that. It was obvious Sam had a thing for the much shorter man, and Dean was starting to get sick of the constant talk about his brother-in-law.

Castiel was his husband. Happily married for just over two years. In that entire time, all the pair have heard from their respective siblings, was talk about the other persons sibling. Wether it was Sam ranting about how angry Gabriel made him or Gabe ranting about how pretty Sam’s eyes are, it didn’t matter. All the married pair knew was that if they didn’t get them together, it would never stop, and it was driving them both insane.

So it was one night after a particularly intense round of sex that the married pair decided they needed to do something about their brothers.

“What the fuck are we supposed to do? Sam is stubborn he won’t go anywhere he knows Gabe is.” Dean spoke, a groan following after realising how difficult this was going to be.

“We could fake an emergency? Pretend one of us needs help and force them to work together?” Cas thought aloud. Dean thought it over, thinking of how they’d get a big enough emergency that they would have to work together.

“Well, what would the emergency be? It needs to be something big to not have the plan fail in the first ten seconds.” Cas groaned at how true that statement was.

“Maybe we should just sleep and think it over in the morning. I’m too tired to think of anything huge right now.” Cas mumbled, already curling into Dean’s side.

“You loved my huge a few minutes ago though,” Dean teased, earning a slap on the chest from his husband. “Yea yea I get it. Goodnight bee.”

They both fell asleep in a matter of moments, only for Dean to be woken again after what felt like five minutes to the smell of smoke engulfing him. Dean looked over to find Cas still passed out, but now he wasn’t sure whether it was sleep or the fire. Looking around, he saw no clear exits and there was no way he was hauling the two of them out the window from the second story.

Grabbing his phone, he sent a text to both Sam and Gabe, a simple help, before he could feel the blackness over taking him and the smoke coating his lungs, his last thoughts about Cas and hoping they get help soon. Thankfully, when Dean awakes next, he finds bright lights blaring down at him and the feel of fresh air pumping through his lungs, and a few murmuring voices beside him.

“Are we really going to do this? Like, we’ve been hiding it for so long, is now really the best time to admit it to them?” Dean hears a voice, maybe Gabe, say. That alone is enough to cause him to stifle a groan and pretend to be asleep. It’s wrong, and he knows it, but he wants to know what the fuck is happening.

“Well, why not? They’re both fine, their house is completely ruined, and we’ve been avoiding having them come to our home for a really long time. They’re gonna need somewhere to stay until they can get all their shit together again which means the truth is gonna come out one way or another.” Sam responded, sounding frustrated but also tired.

“That’s true. Fine. When Dean-o here wakes up, we’ll slowly fill him in. Cas too. They need to be eased into the fact they lost basically everything, and on top of that, finding out we’ve been dating for months.”

The conversation ends, and Dean here’s nothing but silence for a while. He was just about to announce his being, when he heard the unmistakable sounds of kissing. While that grossed him out, he feels happy that his brother is happy. He also hears Cas groan awake, and that’s what makes him fling his eyes open.

“Cas?” He calls out, disturbing Sam and Gabriel.

“Dean! Cas! You’re both okay holy shit thank god,” Sam rushes, striding to Dean’s bed with Gabe going to Cas’.

“We’re okay, loverbirds.” Dean hears Cas groan, which makes him laugh at the fact he was most likely doing exactly what he was doing.

“We’re happy for you both. Seriously. Bout time you guys hooked up.” Dean smirked, coughing the last of the smoke from his lungs. They were all okay. So what if their house burnt down? It wasn’t like they weren’t well off for money or anything. Sam and Cas were lawyers, Dean the owner of a really well known mechanic shop across the state, and Gabe, well, it’s Gabe. Who knows what he did. But they were all okay. And they would be okay. 


End file.
